White Lantern
White Lantern is a superhero and ally of the Lantern Corps Rescue Shawna was an orphan who turned to street crime when the orphanage she lived in closed down. One day the government found her stealing from a senator and took her away to a secret base where they were working on a weaponized satellite. They needed a test subject to see if it could sustain life for an extended period of time so they made a deal with her. If she was their test subject they would forgive her many crimes and not send her to juvie. Shawna being only 14 at the time agreed. When the satellite was ready they sent it into orbit, but something happened with the fuel tank and the space station exploded. Luckily she had a space suit on and the Green Lantern 2814.1 was patrolling. He found her and took her to Oa to heal Chosen After she healed she stayed on Oa her first real home. One day as she was walking down the trophy room the last Life Ring awoke. The ring scanned the area for a user and found Shawna it bonded with her and flew her back to earth where she still remains helping in secret. Powers and Weapons Shawna has the last Life Power Ring which can make any object she thinks of. It is powered by her life force and is depleted when she is either dead or doesn't have the will to continue life. Personality Shawna is a spitfire and is extremely sarcastic but is sensitive towards the less fortunate because of her past life. She has vowed (as part of her pledge to the Power Ring) that she will never take a human or alien life. Appearance Shawna is about 5'6" and is 16 years old. As a white lantern her hair and eyes turn pure white but as a normal person she has red hair and green eyes. Relationships Lance Day: Her boyfriend. She is very protective of Lance and doesn't like it when he gives other girls attention, or when girls give him attention. Despite seeing the future, she believes that she and Lance can still have a relationship. Kara Day: Her daughter from the future. Despite never having a mother herself,Shawna is trying her best to be the best mom she can be to Kara. Initially she was shocked, and a bit nervous, but Shawna's grown to accept Kara as her daughter. Alice Hartman: The Project member known as "Rocky Road". Shawna's rival. She sees Alice as her main competition for Lance, and finds her "trust tallies" unnecessary and childish. Eve Green: A new recruit after the "Rebellion" mission. Shawna disliked Eve from the beginning. She warmed up to Lance way to quickly. With Rocky, Lance didn't show any affection back, but that was different with Eve. This causes Shawna to be VERY hostile towards the new recruit. Alan Scott: The first human Green Lantern, and her adopted father. When he discovered Shawna he tried to help her, but she was too stubborn and wanted to do things by herself. He was the one who suggested she try out for The Project. Category:Page Category:Hero Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Resident of Earth-Project Category:Main Timeline